Attention
by maximum-donuts
Summary: Possible slash, yaoi blah blah maybe ededd in the future cause there just isn't enough of it out there


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, nor do I profit from them…it…the show...the characters…eee! . !

_Rated:_ T, for teen; cause….slash is implied…and shall soon be acted out…if I can muster up the balls for it..

J.D. is Eddy's brother…I don't know why….but that's just how I remember it...if I'm wrong…let me know please…I'd love to get it right! Thanks!  
What else is there?...blahdeblahdeblahdeblah

…and on with the terror!

Attention

The sound of beer cans bursting open drowned out the noise of the cul-de-sac's children running amuck. The Fourth of July block party was under way, one of the few occasions when all of the children got along just perfectly, and even the neighborhood parents were out to enjoy the festivities.

Sprinklers spat cold water over the streets as Jimmy and Sarah sprinted from house to house, playing tag. Johnny and Plank sat at a picnic table, chips, dip, soft drinks, the typical pre-bar-b-q snacks, spread across it, laughing together at inside jokes no one else would ever hear.

Rolf had taken up position at an old-fashioned bar-b-q pit, and was slowly turning the spit on which an oversized pig was cooking. Obviously thrilled with this position, his off key humming could be heard clearly over the crackling fire

Naz laid out in her front yard, catching the few last rays of light the day's sun had to offer her tan-thirsty skin, Kevin leant up against a tree near her, the occasional splash from Jimmy and Sarah, as they ran through a puddle or sprinkler, a welcome chill to his sweating form. It just wasn't cool to openly admit how achingly hot you were, so he toughed it out…for Naz.

Ed, Edd and Eddy weren't as cool as Kevin, they laid out under a shade tree in their swim trunks, openly panting at the heat they just couldn't avoid. Ed played with a water hose, stretched out over three or four lawns. Pointing the hose to his mouth for an endless drink, Jimmy, tripped, clumsily, over the outstretched hose, and crashed into Ed with a loud wail.

Unaffected, if it hadn't been for Double D's sitting straight up and gasping for the poor boy, Ed wouldn't have even noticed. Lifting Jimmy by the color of his shirt and setting him up right, Ed grinned, the hose still aimed at his mouth.

Sarah soon caught up to Jimmy and began fussing over him as she dusted him off.

"Ed! Watch what you're doing! You could have killed Jimmy!" her voice turning from sour to sickly sweet as she spoke to, first, Ed, and then Jimmy.

Ed opened his mouth to account for his stupidity, but Sarah was helping Jimmy limp in to his house, which happened to be very close. All Ed managed to get out was some sweet pet name he'd conjured up to compliment his baby sister.

Eddy couldn't help but snicker quietly at the sight, exhausted from the heat; he still found enough energy to be crude in the face of his childish companion.

Edd shot Eddy a look of utter disapproval, which, apparently, went unnoticed, as most of his quiet wisdom did. Soon Double D found himself back on the ground, spread out beneath the shade. It was too hot for even his own body to touch him, he strained to keep his arms away from his steamy torso as drops of freezing water from Ed's make-shift cooling means splashed on to his stomach. Groaning after much strained flinching, DD finally found himself covering his delicate skin from the water with his arms. He didn't try to move his appendages from his tummy, he was just too tired from all the heat and his stomach had cooled enough it nearly welcomed the extra heat.

Eddy's skin was a dark red from what little sun he'd caught running around earlier with the other Ed's. He did little to protect his skin, even more fragile than DD's, from the sun and even the cold, the rare occasions when he wasn't burnt in the summer were when DD had tied him down and applied sun block to his fatty layers. "Fatty layers", Eddy snorted as he looked down to his stomach, he was lazily propped against the tree they were all lounging under, causing his…baby fat…to roll even more profusely than it normally did. He closed his eyes and daydreamed about years to come, when he'd finally shed that baby fat he so despised and begin taking care of his body, this brought a smile to his face.

Suddenly screams and squeaks drowned out Eddy's daydreaming as a freezing, wet DD leapt onto him, his eyes snapped open as nearly heard DD sizzling as he came in contact with his own burnt skin.

Spitting out words Eddy couldn't even begin to understand, DD clamored to escape the line fire Ed so ruthlessly aimed at the couple. Grinning and giggling as he thought he was doing them a favor, sharing his cold, cold water with the obviously uncomfortable two.

Eddy finally stood, screaming insults at the two of them, shocking Ed enough to drop the hose. A mischievous grin grew over Eddy's face as he grabbed up the water hose, laughing while he chased DD and Ed from the tree. The three laughed as they ran around the block, not even noticing how abnormally long the hose proved to be.

They ran past the yards the adults were congregating on, with the grills and bar-b-q and Rolf. Splashing them as they did so, they barely got a second glance as most of the children's parents socialized. Even Eddy's brother was home. Old enough to drink with the adults, he shared stories with Eddy's parents about college, playing up the part of the perfect collegian. Eddy's parents boasted to the others about their eldest son's grades and told stories of his childhood, all that parent-type stuff parents do…

"Oh, our son was such a rascal when he was younger, but he's off to college now, majoring in business, valedictorian of his senior class, he's just turned out like we'd always hoped."

If Eddy didn't think just as highly of his brother as his parents did he would have been quite jealous of the attention. He, instead, felt his older brother deserved even more; he admired him so, it practically made DD sick. He'd met the infamous J.D. a while back, when he was quite a bit younger, and remembered how stuck up he'd seemed. Though he didn't dare say a thing to Eddy, oh heavens no. The terror that would ensue, even if one ill word was spoken of this amazing creature in front of Eddy, was unimaginable.

DD found himself staring at J.D. as the other boys ran off with the hose, Ed tackling Eddy down soon to rip the hose from his grasp and drown, the younger, Eddy. DD didn't even notice Eddy's sputterings as J.D. turned to lock his gaze with DD's, grinning the same grin he'd been feeding to his mother. The corner of his mouth raised in a sort of smirk, resembling Eddy's. DD blushed unconsciously, staring in awe into J.D.'s blue eyes.

Transfixed, it wasn't until Eddy collided with him, knocking him down to the hot, rough pavement, that DD noticed Eddy's mom and dad giving him a look of disgust. Was it because they saw DD as vermin and couldn't believe he'd defiled their perfect son with his looks? Was it because they couldn't believe the way J.D. had responded, begging DD to stare even harder into him with that smirk? Or, was it because they were simpletons, and just wondered why their first born had quit blessing their ears with his tales of fraternity parties?

Eddy didn't even notice all the looks directed at DD, he was too busy trying to avoid Ed's endless stream of icy ammo. Running from the fool, Eddy dragged DD with him, laughing as Ed tripped over his own feet in excitement, trying to catch up to the other two. Soon, the trio was out of sight, Ed's guffaw heard even as they dropped the still running hose and followed Kevin and Naz to the water hole with the rest of kids. J.D. stared on though, long after the children were out of sight. His mother's incessant questioning was all that kept him from staring off towards the watering hole for the rest of the evening. He turned back to his parents without missing a beat, he'd lost his smile to a sort of curious frown as he'd watched DD clumsily run off, quickly that false smile was plastered back on his face as he spit another lie out at his mother.

Laughter erupted from the near by adults at J.D.'s response, he finished off his beer with smile, crushing it before he threw it into the garbage can in the rode. He took this moment to return to his own mind, barely hearing his mother trying to tell some story of her youth to her peers, digging for the same laughter her son had received.

DD had grown since J.D.'s last year of High School, the last time he'd seen the younger boy. He'd been 12, and now he was merely 16, but J.D. could already see potential in him. He leant back in his lawn chair, arms resting behind his head as he smiled, smugly at himself, wondering when the bar-b-q would be ready.


End file.
